gamedevlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
Important Note: The following list is compliant with the new formatting of version numbers. It may be different from in-game, but the content remains the same! 1.2.3 1 represents a major update, 2 are minor updates and 3 are patches/bug fixes. Game Dev Life Changelog (MM/DD/YY) * V2.2.0 (12/21/18) - Winter Update/Event! ** 2 NEW trails! ** NEW wall items! *** Clock *** Christmas Lights *** Shelves ** New Decoration *** Christmas Tree ** Winter Quest! Find presents around the map and combine them with 'Dev Dust' from developing games to make Santa gifts. Deliver these to NPC's around the map for prizes! ** Green snowflake and candy cane computer skins! Collect presents around the map to echange for these! ** Global leaderboards! Top 100 will receive a bonus prize at the end of the event! ** Backend code changes ** New reviewers! ** New Bitz deals! ** The classic Christmas music back! ** Wintery map! Snow! ** Live player counter in the map by the offices! ** New City buildings! ** Optimizations (quicker loading times)! ** VIDEO: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8F-cik6RDxA * V2.1.0 (10/28/18) ** Trails have been added!! ** R15 has been added! ** Bug fixes (including premium crate fix) ** Formula changes * 2.0.3 (10/15/18) ** Fixed staff point error bug. ** Polished and completely revamped restocking GUI. ** Back-end changes/fixes + preparation for future updates. * V2.0.2 (10/06/18) ** Microphone hitbox fixed. ** Version updated to be correct on the Changelog UI. ** Fixed out-of-place comma in the game edit menu. ** Fixed Premium Laptop setup "Off the chart" bug. ** 3 new Decoration Models in the Shop! ** Fixed Bitz page bug when reopening the shop. * V2.0.1 (09/28/18) - Game Changer Part 1 ** Staff Points: Staff now produce points and rely on your model, staff and a variety of factors. ** Cheaper Prices: Prices are aimed to be a bit more realistic (25x cheaper than before). *** NOTICE: Everyone's balance prior to the update was reduced to appropriately match the new prices. ** Task Assignment: Assign tasks to the staff, whether it'd be producing points, earning cash or nothing. ** Fresh New UI: A new user interface with a sleek red finish. It's much more intuitive and the UI should be easier to use. It's compatible for future use of mobile and Xbox. ** Revamped Happiness System: Happiness models will act as real physical items. Machines will occasionally break, and can be fixed by doing a very quick minigame to fix them. ** Tiredness: Staff will get tired and stressed over time. Vacations are added to help them recharge and relax. ** Date System: GDL uses days, weeks, months and even years! Now you're able to track of how many weeks your game is on sale without looking at the tab! ** Revamped Staff Unlocking System: You will now have to unlock staff before being able to use them. Additionally, you will now have to pay wages to some of the staff (Interns do not have a wage). This is in the form of a year contract and you will have the option to renew it each year. ** Bitz Cost Change: Bitz are now cheaper, but prices have rose. To balance this, users Bitz have been adjusted accordingly to remain the same value. ** Bitz to Cash: Bitz are now able to be exchanged for in-game cash! Currently, the options to do this are limited, but will be expansive in the future. ** Staff Stats: Staff now have stats which show their ability on different things such as Coding! Better stats will produce more points. New Stats: Coding, Writing, Graphics, Sound, Speed, and Time. *** NOTE: Speed and time will release in a future update. ** Model Stats: Models will now have stats similar to staff! ** Cheaper Crates: Cosmetic Skin Standard Crates are now cheaper per Robux than before! There are some new items in the crate pool. ** DoubleJGames Group Bonus: All members of the DoubleJGames Roblox group will now receive increased sprint speed of 20%! ** Dave's Daily Deal: When you join and receive a login bonus, there is a chance Dave will offer you a deal! This may be crates, bitz, or something else! ** Model Upgrades: All models can now be upgraded 2 levels per PPC. These increase the stats mentioned above and help make your games better! ** Minor Changes and Bug Fixes: *** Crate copies reduced to match reduced sales *** XP increased to match reduced sales *** System for earning fans has completely changed - they will now also affect sales. *** Only one platform unlocked at the start - Console, which is the “Sydosey”. Previously you could choose 2, the other being PC. *** Sprint speed is now 20% slower, however you get a boost if you join the DoubleJGames group *** Petrol station model added to the map *** The UI can now not go off the screen and get stuck there if you click close to the edge *** Server can now be placed and moved in the server room *** Fixed small hole in the Dev Lounge *** Fixed bug where the investor wouldn’t appear on rejoin *** Camera now shouldn’t shake when moving between vehicles *** Camera can smoothly and quickly change directions *** Levels of “Quality Models” will now correctly save (Any previous levels will load in correctly) *** Research menu breaking fixed *** Rare case of tutorial closing before finished is now fixed *** Model upgrading now has a specific UI *** Water Dispenser visually updated *** Fixed server message from spamming in the chat *** Your feet now don’t touch the keyboard when making games! *** New reviews/reviewers added *** You can now sell the small wall correctly *** Previously the research team said they were researching even if they were fired - this is now fixed. *** New progress bar *** Staff clothing updated *** A lot of back-end changes *** Twitter codes page is now in the shop *** Crates are now opened from the inventory and bought in the shop *** 2 extra parts added to the tutorial (all players will be able to experience these new parts automatically) *** Optimized loading of assets when you first join the game to reduce lag *** Optimized gamepass ownership checks *** When you move/place the sofa, your character would previously sit on it causing issues. This is now fixed. *** Game multipliers, equations and formulas completely overhauled. *** Premium crate removed to make it more rare - it will be available in limited quantities/deals *** New conference center (Huge reduction in the part count so there is now less lag) *** 3 new skins in the main pool crate *** Login bonus streak now displays *** Staff have an angry face if their happiness falls to 30 or below *** The happiness of staff affects how well they work *** All shop items now have a description *** Paul now has 2 legs (Yep, that was a real bug.) *** Twitter Codes saving system redone *** New limited purchase system added *** New purchasing screen system in the shop *** New staff unlocking and hiring screen system *** Model upgrading system *** Fixed ‘game off sale in X’ weeks bug *** Fixed error when firing staff during vacation *** Fixed happiness bug * V1.9.5 (04/09/18) ** Fixed server placement in the server room. * V1.9.4 (03/28/18) ** Smooth camera for car purchasing released. * V1.9.3 (03/19/18) ** Fixed the server message from spamming. * V1.9.2 (03/15/18) ** Fixed bug where the investor wouldn't appear on rejoin. ** Fixed small hole in the dev lounge. * V1.9.1 (01/17/18) ** Feet don't touch the keyboard. * V1.9 (12/04/17) - Game Dev December ** Gifts around the map. ** Twitter codes or Double XP everyday advent calendar. * V1.8.3 (10/22/17) ** Fixed microphone hitbox. ** Fixed QA Tester hitbox. ** Fixed pricing issue. ** Updated logo in-game. * V1.8.2 (10/12/17) ** Fixed research area unable to be clicked. * V1.8.1 (09/25/17) ** New crate behavior. * V1.8 (09/08/17) ** Car painting and game colors. * V1.7.3 (09/02/17) ** Increased office upgrade prices. ** Fixed bug where online players/total players aren't shown on the game summary. * V1.7.2 (08/31/17) ** Added commas to the desk menu. * V1.7.1 (08/28/17) ** New buildings added (in modern area). ** Decreased loading times. * V1.7 (08/27/17) - Vault Update ** Vault is added. ** PC Lvl 6 is available. * V1.6.2 (08/25/17) ** Login bonuses fixed. * V1.6.1 (08/20/17) ** Double XP birthday event finished! * V1.6.0 (08/17/17) - Game Dev Life Birthday Event ** Double XP birthday event released! ** Cake PC + Cake Laptop Skin. * V1.5.1 (08/16/17) ** Games will now have the name on them. ** Writing and drawing desks replace the old ones. * V1.5.0 (08/14/17) ** New saving is live! * V1.4.7 (08/09/17) ** Invisible employee at the microphone is fixed. * V1.4.6 (08/01/17) ** Added car park next to the mall ** New vehicle sounds live ** Casino area added * V1.4.5 (07/27/17) ** Isabell now has a seat. ** Researches' head fixed. * V1.4.4 (07/25/17) ** Release game button "hitbox" fixed. ** Warning for making the same game twice. ** Tunnel hitbox for cars should be better ** Added car park next to the Dev Lounge (and new sign). ** Minor text fix on Research GUI. ** Car sounds stop when you jump out. ** Cars can now no longer drive on the river. ** Fixed bug where you couldn't click models after moving. ** Cars getting stuck under the large conveyor sorted! ** Added car park next to the mall. ** Fixed bug where you couldn't click models after moving them. ** Updated vehicle sounds. ** Fixed "invisible employee" for the microphone! ** New saving code to fix the "models loading outside" bug! ** Game names are now displayed on games in the mall! * V1.4.3 (07/22/17) ** Character now shows on sign if you don't have a logo equipped. * V1.4.2 (07/20/17) ** Added apartments building to the map. ** Added garage and factory to the map. ** Name and image of your character now show outside your office. ** More apartments. ** Game reminds you if you make the same game twice. * V1.4.1 (07/17/17) ** Car fixes. ** Car flying bug fixed ** CanCollide setting enabled for cars. ** Fixed suspension. ** Max speed for turning ** Despawning cars. * V1.4.0 (07/14/17) ** Cars Added! * V1.3.2 (07/10/17) ** New items (sofa, filing cabinet) ** New office lights ** Clicking on a crate now gives reminder * V1.3.1 (07/08/17) ** Added sports car ** Fixed staff loading invisible bug. * V1.3.0 (07/06/17) ** Gamepasses Added *** VIP Developer *** Premium Developer *** Elite Developer ** Dev Lounge * V1.2.0 (07/04/17) - July the 4th Update ** America PC + America Laptop Skin ** New skins * V1.1.0 (07/03/17) ** New buildings in the map ** Profit boosters * V1.0.0 (06/30/17) - Public Alpha Release! ** Public Alpha Release Category:Other Category:Game Dev Life